The Real Vampyre Ghostbusters Toy Line (recast bootlegs)
The Real Vampyre Ghostbusters Toy Line of rare bootlegs, which recasts Kenner's Real Ghostbusters toys. Notes Some cards feature a noticeable "Dracula" edition The Real Ghostbusters logo on the front and back of the card. The Dracula image is a illustration for "Vampyre" from the Mighty Max toy series. Some feature a altered no-ghost with a noticeable fatter left face cheek. The "Dracula" edition was likely made later than the cheeky no-ghost as part of the "R" in "Real" was missing. All four have the half circle punch out. Interestingly, the The Frankenstein Monster has the text for Haunted Human's X-Cop on the front of the card. X-Cop also got recast, which uses the Haunted Human text too, as well as the Cheeky No-Ghost logo, thus connecting the Cheeky No-Ghost logo with the line. It is notable that since two of the four cards feature the "Vampyre" logo, which came from the Mighty Max package so the toy line was made after 1993. Two of the four (X-Cop and Fei Tigen Admiral) were found/sold in France, Kennertoyboy has confirmed that his seller said he got his from Italy, and Tsjerk Boonstra notes in auction his was from a Germany Flea Market. List of Toys Fright Feature Figure: Winston Zeddmore It was of a recaste of Fright Feature Figure: Winston Zeddmore with a color palette being a Zombie/Vampire/Frankenstein mix. The owner of the toy, Kennertoyboy revealed it on his Pictaram account on April 29th, 2017. Haunted Human Figure: X-Cop Ghost The X-Cop Ghost was a recast with a new color scheme consisting of the main color yellow with added colors of red, green, and white. Also some notable silver, flesh, tone and black on the front of the shell face/upper torso. Pull out boots, the hat and gun with holster are black with silver added to elements of the hat. Pull out hands are black and painted white on the gloves. It is unknown what the color scheme is based on. Monster Figure: The Frankenstein Monster It consists of a hybrid of classic monster figures "The Frankenstein Monster" and "The Dracula Monster". The owner of the toy at the time of it surfacing on the internet was Tsjerk Boonstra. The item surfaced on a Facebook collectors private group on February 25th, 2016. The front side of the card suggests that the toy was in the Haunted Humans set, and that it was "X-Cop Ghost"; but below that it shows the Monster set of illustrations and the "Collect All Six Monsters". The image of The Frankenstein Monster on the front was the photo used in the promotion of the monsters on the back of him in non-active position. The toy can be best described as the toy design of Frankenstein with a paint job that mixes some of the characters in the Monster set. His torso was mostly like Frankenstein, though slightly darker. His legs also were like Frankenstein, though the grey pants was slightly off from the torso. His hands were painted cyan blue suggesting either the Zombie or Dracula color choice. His head had a skin of a dark blue color with red eyes. The back of the card features a reworked "The Zombie Monster" card. The instructions title and text address/copy from the American version of the Zombie card making them incorrect. The toy's eyes don't spin. The two images of Frankenstein in the instructions taking from the promotion of the monsters on the back. The promotion section of the card was edited to remove the line that included the Ecto-1, Ecto-2, Pull Speed Ahead, Firehouse, and GhostZapper; from the American card. The card has the bar code and "NT" factory code from the Zombie card. All legal information was removed in the right bottom corner. Fei Tigen Admiral Fei Tigen Admiral is a bootleg toy that has packaging suggesting it to be from Kenner's "The Real Ghostbusters" toy line. The figure and weapon are recasts of Butthead from Mattel's He-Man line, which was based on the The New Adventures of He-Man animated series character usually called B.H. The front of the card has the Kenner standard "The Real Ghostbusters" logo, notably slightly different face on the ghost. Below the logo is the name of the character, though it is done in the Fright Features or possibly the Haunted Humans American style logo. The front of the card also reuses elements from the European edition release of the Butthead action figure. This includes the six translations of "New" put below the character's name. The illustration is also taken from Butthead card on the front. A unknown green silhouette city skyline can be seen underneath the plastic bubble, as well as a photo of likely one of their bootleg toys of Butthead. The back of the card reuses Kenner's Wave 5 American The Real Ghostbusters back. The back only refers to the toy via instruction pictures at the top right which mimics Butthead's instructions on the back of Mattel's card. Like the front the No-Ghost logo is slight off on the top left. Item numbers and all copyright information has been removed, leaving a "Made In China" text, a CE logo, and recycle logo with text "Printed On Recycled Paper" in the bottom right area. External Links *"Kennertoyboy" on Instagram *BringBackTheRgbKennerToys on Instagram (Main site for Mike Liford) Gallery All "The Frankenstein Monster" recast bootleg images and "The Real Vampyre Ghostbusters" logo image are from owner Tsjerk Boonstra. All "Fright Feature Winston Zeddmore" recast bootleg images are from collector Kennertoyboy. The two American Fright Feature Winston Zeddmore images provided by collector David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). "Haunted Human X-Cop" recast bootleg along with regular American version X-Cop images were provided by Mike Liford of BringBackTheRgbKennerToys on Instagram. Images in Fright Features Winston Collage of standard American version and unidentified Mexican bootleg provided by Jeff Shreck Jr., while Cazafantasmas bootleg provided by Kennertoyboy. RVGBBootlegLogos.png|Logos used in series (Credit: Kennertoyboy / Mike Liford) RVGBBootlegSeriesSc01.png| (Credit: Kennertoyboy / Tsjerk Boonstra / Mike Liford) RGBBootlegMightyMaxVampyreCollage.png|''(Credit: Tsjerk Boonstra)'' MightyMaxShrunkenHeadsVampyreAndRatTrap.png| RVGBBootlegFrightFeatureWinstonCreditKennertoyboySc01.png|Front of Package for Fright Feature Figure: Winston Zeddmore (Credit: Kennertoyboy) RVGBBootlegFrightFeatureWinstonCreditKennertoyboySc02.png|Back of Package for Fright Feature Figure: Winston Zeddmore (Credit: Kennertoyboy) RVGBBootlegFrightFeatureWinstonCreditKennertoyboySc03.png|''(Credit: Kennertoyboy)'' RVGBBootlegFrightFeatureWinstonCreditKennertoyboyCollage1Edit.png|''(Credits: Kennertoyboy / David Boozer)'' RVGBBootlegFrightFeatureWinstonCreditKennertoyboyCollage2Edit.png|''(Credits: Kennertoyboy / David Boozer)'' FrightFeaturesWinstonBootlegCollage.png|A collage comparing versions of Fright Features Winston (from left to right): standard American Version, Cazafantasmas bootleg, unidentified Mexican bootleg, and The Real Vampyre Ghostbusters bootleg. (Credits:Kennertoyboy / Jeff Shreck Jr.) RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordSc01.png|Front of Package for Haunted Human Figure: X-Cop Ghost (Credit: Mike Liford) RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordSc02.png|Back of Package for Haunted Human Figure: X-Cop Ghost (Credit: Mike Liford) RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage6.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordSc03.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage1.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage2.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage3.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage4.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RVGBBootlegHauntedHumanXCopCreditMikeLifordCollage5.png|''(Credit: Mike Liford)'' RGBBootlegTheFrankensteinDraculaMonsterSc01.png|Front of Package for Monster Figure: The Frankenstein Monster (Credit: Tsjerk Boonstra) RGBBootlegTheFrankensteinDraculaMonsterSc02.png|Back of Package for Monster Figure: The Frankenstein Monster (Credit: Tsjerk Boonstra) RGBBootlegTheFrankensteinDraculaMonsterSc03.png|''(Credit: Tsjerk Boonstra)'' RGBBootlegTheFrankensteinDraculaMonsterCollage.png|''(Credit: Tsjerk Boonstra)'' RGBFeiTigenAdmiralSc01.png|Front of Package for Fei Tigen Admiral RGBFeiTigenAdmiralSc02.png|Back of Package for Fei Tigen Admiral RGBFeiTigenAdmiralBio.png| RGBFeiTigenAdmiralVSHe-ManSeriesButtheadSc01.png|Comparing bootleg front to Butthead toy front RGBFeiTigenAdmiralCardLogoTitleVSFrightFeaturesLogoTitleSc01.png| RGBFeiTigenAdmiralVSHe-ManSeriesButtheadSc03.png|Comparing bootleg front illistration to Butthead toy front RGBFeiTigenAdmiralVSHe-ManSeriesButtheadSc04.png|Comparing bootleg front "New" Translations to Butthead toy front's "New" Translations RGBFeiTigenAdmiralVSHe-ManSeriesButtheadSc02.png| RGBFeiTigenAdmiralCardBackVSWave5CardBackSc01.png| RGBFeiTigenAdmiralVSHe-ManSeriesButtheadSc05.png| Category:Bootleg Category:Merchandise Toy Lines